The Next Morning/Fixit's birthday
This is how the next morning and Fixit's birthday goes in Fracture Strikes Back. next morning, at the Autobot Base Fixit: Wow! I can't believe it! checks Ryan's calendar Fixit: Good old Ryan! I knew he wouldn't forget my birthday. Bumblebee: Hey, Fixit! Fixit: Hi, Bumblebee. You know what day it is today? Bumblebee: Of course I do. It's Tuesday. I have to help Optimus scout for Energon. Fixit: Yes. But who's birthday is it today? Bumblebee: Sorry, Fixit. Can't stand around chatting. through the Groundbridge Fixit: Bumblebee's forgotten my birthday. Discord: Forgotten what, Fixit? Fixit: Discord. Do you know what today is? Discord: Let me check.Ryan's calendar Today is Tuesday. Fixit: Yes. But who's birthday is it today? Discord: I'm sorry, Fixit. I don't have time for chit-chat. Besides, I'm going to Fluttershy and Crash's tea party. See you later. Fixit: sadly Discord's forgotten too. Matau T. Monkey: Easy for you to say, Fixit. Fixit: Matau! Who's birthday is it today? Matau T. Monkey: I'm sorry, Fixit. Haven't got time. I'm going to practice with my band, Matau and the Skylanders. So, I'll talk to you later. Fixit: sadly Everyone seems to have forgotten my birthday. off Fixit is at the Alchemor Fixit: Well, at least I can do something on my birthday. Besides, there's no Decepticon activity now. comes in Crash Bandicoot: Fixit! There's a Decepticon activity at the military base and it's under attack. Fixit: I was aware of that. the comm-link Everyone to the Alchemor immediately. Repeat, everyone to the Alchemor immediately. heroes arrive Ryan F-Freeman: What's going on, Fixit? Fixit: I'm picking up a Decepticon energy signature. the data banks and finds the Decepticon it belongs Fracture! Captain Hook: Who are with him, Fixit? Fixit: His Mini-Cons, Airazor and Divebomb. Matau T. Monkey: And who else? Fixit: Your evil twin brother Bertram, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Airachnid. Anna: Evil Anna? The evil version of me is with them? Fixit: Yes, Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge to the military base. Ratchet: Got it. so Ryan F-Freeman: Fixit, who's going with you? Fixit: I'm going with Strongarm, Sideswipe, and a few others. Including Thomas. Jessica Fairbrother: I'll come with you, Fixit. Fixit: Thanks, Jessica. Who else wants to come with me to kick some 'Con butt. Jessica Fairbrother: You want to come Mike, Zoey and Sideswipe? Sideswipe: I'll tag along. Zoey(Total Drama): You can count me in, Jessica. Mike (Total Drama): I'll come along. My alternate personalities could be on hand ready and waiting. Jessica Fairbrother: Good for you, Mike. Here's something so you can fight.Mike a sword Mike (Total Drama): What's this? Jessica Fairbrother: It's a Keyblade. My grandfather Ryan made it for you. Mike (Total Drama): Cool. Does it transform into swords for my alternate personalities? Jessica Fairbrother: Yes it does. Mike (Total Drama): Wow! Can't wait to use it on the sneak of a Decepticon Bounty Hunter. Jessica Fairbrother: The same thing for his friends. Thomas: Alright. Come on, everyone. We need to stop Fracture from attackin that Military base before it's too late. Jessica Fairbrother: Right. Thomas, assume cover and burn rubber! Thomas: laughter What?! Ryan F-Freeman: She said transform and roll out. Thomas: Oh. Okay. Thanks for reminding me, Ryan. You heard Jessica, guys, assume cover and burn rubber! ahead Fixit: Right behind you, Thomas. entire group enters the Groundbridge Bumblebee: So, video games? Pinke Pie: Sorry, Bumblebee. You want to help us with the party decorations? Bumblebee: Sure. Raf Esquivel: So, Twilight, whilst they're doing the decorations, do you wanna play video games with us? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Raf. Buck and Discord will play with you. the Groundbridge opens the military base Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. This is a mess. Fixit: Tell me about it, Ryan. Okay. Everybody spread out and search. Fracture could be nearby. Crash Bandicoot: Right. the ground spots Divebomb nearby Mike(Total Drama): Look! It's Divebomb! Fixit: Hold it right, Divebomb! senses Frature through her power of the Force Fixit: What's up, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: I sense Fracture. He's where the computers are. Fixit: Well, I'm staring right at him. Matau T. Monkey: Right, Fixit. It's time to get his Keyblade buck wild. Fracture: I wanna know where OpThomas Prime is. Jessica Fairbrother: You won't find out Fracture! Thomas: Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. Had to check the other side. Fracture: So, you finally showed up. Jessica Fairbrother: What are you and your friends doing here, Fracture? Fracture: We came for only one thing. To find out who OpThomas Prime was, find him and bring him home. Matau T. Monkey: Home to where? Fracture: Cybertron. Explain why Divebomb. Divebomb: Because what we thought that OpThomas is dead. Airazor: So its important that we bring him back to Cybertron and his creators immediately. Crash Bandicoot: Why ever would you do that? Fracture: Because his creators want him back and they sent us to bring him. Ryan F-Freeman: Ha! Don't make me laugh. Which I did, but it was mocking. Mocking I tell you! Fracture: Grrrrr! Airazor! Divebomb! Get them! And don't hurt the Train-Prime. Crash Bandicoot: Have at you!his Keyblade and knocks out Airazor springs into action and attacks Ryan F-Freeman:Divebomb Have a nice flight!Divebomb at Fracture Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram attack Jessica Fairbrother: Princess Anna. Take out your lightsaber.her lightsaber You and I'll hold Bertram and Evil Ryan off. Anna: Okay, Jessica. her lightsaber Bertram T. Monkey: The princess of Arendelle has a lightsaber?his Keyblade Evil Ryan, give me your Keyblade. Evil Ryan: Right. Airachnid, take care of OpThomas Prime. Airachnid: Yes, my master. fires her webbing Jessica Fairbrother: Thomas! What did you do? Thomas: I was busy checking the other side until I heard you guys and Fracture talking about me. webbing strikes Thomas Anna: What did Airachnid do to Thomas, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: She webbed him to that wall. The strings are made of pure anger, inperbeous to force. Jessica Fairbrother: You don't have any weapons to fight! Anna and I have lightsabers and you gave your Keyblade to Bertram. Evil Ryan: True. But I have Decepticons do all the fighting. Megatron, if you would do the honors? Megatron: It will be my pleasure, Evil Ryan.his sword and is about to fight Jessica and Anna, but Crash blocks him Crash Bandicoot: I will not let you harm them. Magatron: So, Crash Bandicoot. We meet again, again. struggles to break free from Airachnid's webbing, but can't Thomas: Ryan. I need you to cut the webbing so that I can break free. I can't get out of it on my own. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas.his Keyblade cuts through the webbing and frees Thomas. Just then, Drift the Autobot comes running through an open Groundbridge Ryan F-Freeman: Drift. Great! You can help me fight Airachnid. Drift: With pleasure, my techno-organic friend. Jetstorm! Slipstream! Deal with those villains and Mini-Cons! Jessica Fairbrother: Drop the lightsabers, Evil Ryan! deploys his two Mini-Con Students and they grab the lightsabers and ready their weapons Evil Ryan: No matter. I got some spare lightsabers.arms split into two and activates his lightsabers Jetstorm: Well, if you want to take OpThomas Prime back to Cybertron and his creators, you'll have to go through us. Evil Ryan: Very well then. Bring it on. swinging both lightsabers round in circles as he approaches the Mini-Cons Jessica Fairbrother: Wow! He's doing what General Grievous does.Anna Anna, get ready to fight Bertram and Evil Ryan. Slipstream: Fear not, ladies. For we will deal with this menace and his monkey apprentice with the robot arm. Jessica Fairbrother: Hello. Anna and I got lightsabers. We'll handle them. Slipstream: Don't worry, ladies. We'll handle them. Anna: We'll handle them together. Right, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: Right. Come on. Let's finish these bad boys. swinging her lightsaber around Bertram T. Monkey: Un guard! swinging Evil Ryan's and his Keyblades around get into a huge swordfight. In the ensuing chaos, Fracture approaches Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Stop right there, you Decepticreep! Fracture: him aside Step aside, I've got business to handle. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think so. Stopza!a spell on Fracture Fracture: Hah! Didn't I tell you in your vision? Magic doesn't work on Transformers. Ryan F-Freeman: D'oh! Fracture: Now if you'll excuse me. Thomas but is pounced on by Strongarm Storngarm:You leave Thomas and Ryan alone, you Decepti-jurk! Fracture: Try and make me, Auto-loser! Ryan F-Freeman: She'll show you! Evil Anna: Airachnid, fight Ryan while I help Fracture. Airachnid: With pleasure, your highness. webbing again Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Airachnid's webbing Thomas, tell Evil Anna why Airachnid is attacking me. Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I want to know why she obeying Evil Anna, Evil me's and Bertram's every command. Thomas: Alright, alright. to Evil Anna Evil Anna, why is Airachnid obeying you? You should be obeying her. Evil Anna: Isn't it obvious, OpThomas Prime? The reason why she's obeying me is that Evil Ryan, Bertram and I sang to her and she's fallen under our spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Spell? What spell? Evil Anna: The same spell that The Dazzlings used on the students of Canterlot High, silly techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: That's crazy! How did you do that? Evil Anna: We sang. How else do you think we could get Airachnid to obey us? Hypnosis? Perhaps if we put an obeance device on her head. Ryan F-Freeman: So, you and two of your friends got Siren Pendants like the Dazzlings? Evil Anna: Yep. Bertram forged them from the gems in Crash Bandicoot's homeworld. My pendant is blue, Bertram's is purple and Evil Ryan's is orange. Thomas: Wow! Nice explaination but you still won't get away with what you are doing. It's weird and unacceptable. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That's why the Dazzlings are after me, right? Evil Ryan: Yes. And now, it's time to end this shrade. Prepare to be dominated. in on Ryan with both Lightsabers Ryan F-Freeman: Not if I have anything to say about it!out and activates his Lightsaber, it's just like Kylo Ren's lightsaber but the blade and the cross guards are blue get into a massive swordfight. At that moment, Strongarm and Sideswipe managed to grab Fracture before he reaches Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Nice job, Storngarm and Sideswipe. before Strongarm can stasis cuff, Fracture throws the two off and sprints off into the trees Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we have two weapons each, Evil me. Evil Ryan: Evil Anna, Bertram, Airazor, Divebomb, Airachnid. Go with Fracture and find an easy place to hide. Evil Anna: Yes, sir. Divebomb: Come on! Fracture into the trees and the other villains follow him Ryan F-Freeman: It's you and me now, Evil me. Evil Ryan: Nope. Just you. his fingers and disappears in a cloud of pink smoke, which makes Ryan cough Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! He's gone! Thomas: Don't worry, Ryan. We catch him later. Right now, we need to catch up to Fracture before he causes anymore mayhem. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Thomas. Fix-it Felix, Fixit, can you two fix this base, please? Fixit: Yes. We can fix it. Come on, Felix. Let's get started on this big fixing job to the base with Felix behind him Matau T. Monkey: I'll help too.on a hard hat on his head Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. We can't let Fracture get away. Matau T. Monkey: Right, Master Ryan. Jessica, Crash and Anna, come with us. others follow them into the trees in persuit of Fracture. In the meanwhile, Ryan puts a blindfold on Fixit Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Fixit. Follow me through the groundbridge. Fixit: Okay. Ryan's hand and Ryan leads him through the groundbridge Ryan F-Freeman: How's is Contralto doing, Fixit? Fixit: She's doing fine. She and the others are on Fracture's trail right about now. By the way, where are you taking me? Ryan F-Freeman: Someplace very special. continue on and exit the Groundbridge, which opens up in the Autobot Base. Ryan then lets go of Fixit's hands Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Fixit. You can take the blindfold off. takes the blindfold off and gasps at what he sees Ryan F-Freeman and the others: Surprise! Fixit: Why? Why? I'm so surprised! So you didn't forget my birthday after all! Cupcake Slash: We didn't forget. Happy birthday.on a party blower Pinkie Pie: I organized this surprise party just for you. Cody Fairbrother: Discord and I did the balloons. Rarity: I designed the music. Garfield: I brought some food in here. Rainbow Dash: an electric guitar And I worked a special birthday rock song. Hit it! Buck the Weasel: Hitting it, Rainbow Dash. music Happy Birthday starts playing Rainbow Dash: Our friend Fixit is one year older today~ Sir Daniel Fortesque and Garfield: So, we say Hooray~ Pinkie Pie: He came down from the sky in a Cybertron prison ship~ Ryan F-Freeman and Discord: And man. It's so hip~ Twilight Sparkle: He says words that rhyme with the first one he says~ Rarity: He helped us out with so many things~ Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: He have some best days~ Applejack: Friendship comes from his heart~ Cody Fairbrother: Time for the party to start~ blows a party blower Rainbow Dash: Fixit's helped us in many situations~ Ryan F-Freeman: Like when Sci-Twi turns into Midnght Sparkle~ scratching Ryan F-Freeman: No offence, Sci-Twi. Sci-Twi: None taken. resumes playing Fixit: I am so great~ Emmet and Batman(The LEGO Movie): Happy birthday, our mate~ Mike: Oh, yeah~ Ryan F-Freeman: Happy Birthday, Fixit. Fixit: Thanks. Discord: Matau has bought some presents for you, Fixit. Fixit: Thanks. But we have to get back to the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Fixit. Evil me, Bertram and Evil Anna got Airachnid under their spell. opens the Groundbridge and he and Ryan go through Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my sister will be so happy. Later Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Master Ryan. Did you tell Fixit about something? Fixit: He certainly did. Crash Bandicoot: What did you tell Fixit, Ryan? Fixit: How Airachnid falls under Evil Ryan's Bertram's and Evil Anna's spell. Plus your master has a sister, Matau. looks at Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What? Why are you looking at me, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Are you related to someone, Master Ryan? Fixit: He told me that he had a sister named Sari Sumdac. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan